


Daddy loves Papa and Papa loves him

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Baseball!Dean Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emma's pov, M/M, Pride 2017, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: A Timestamp after 20 year reunion has Emma thinking about how life has changed for the Winchesters





	Daddy loves Papa and Papa loves him

**Author's Note:**

> This was created after Dmsilvis had suggested the song Home by Blue October.
> 
> This takes places four years after 20 year school reunion :) 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff

Emma was laying in her bed reading  _ Harry Potter _ to EJ who giggled next to her, occasionally shouting out “Da!” or “Eema!”. She could hear both voices of their Dads carry up to them. Castiel’s distinct laugh followed by the low rumble of Dean’s voice.

Emma smiled at her little brother, who had heard the noise too as his attention was now focused on the door. She watches as the dark haired toddler looks up at her with wide blue eyes, just like Papa Cas. “Da! Da!” he chants as chubby hands reach out to her.

“Sure thing buddy, let’s go see Dada and Papa. The Hogwarts trio can wait.” She places the well loved book on her night stand and scoops her brother up. 

She can’t help but smile at the kid as she descends the stairs to the kitchen, where the voices are coming from. She’s not sure what happened between her two dads four years ago, but whatever it was she noticed a change. It was slow and most likely to an outsider not as obvious, but to Emma who had lived with Dean and Castiel Winchester all her life, it was like night and day.

Growing up with a father like Dean was a bit harder than most. Her dad was once the hottest baseball player, meaning the most sought after. And when he announced that he was, in fact married to a man, then he became more than a sports hero, but an icon for a group of people who had felt less than equal. 

Sadly, her papa Castiel was also one of those people.

She may be young but she could see the hurt in her Papa’s eyes when her Father did or didn’t do certain things. She knows Papa loves Daddy more than his own life, and she knew that it was a mutual feeling. It just wasn’t as obvious when it came to Daddy.

People always asked about her Papa. What’s his name? What’s he look like? When she was put into the public school system midway through junior high - thanks to her Papa - she knew she had to be careful about what she said. Not because her two dads had asked her to lie, but because even then, she knew it was not her place to expose it. So when the questions came she would say things like “I don’t know, I’ve always called him Papa.” “He’s tall and the perfect opposite of my Dad.” 

Everyone assumed that Mr. Novak was a family friend. They never thought it was weird that she was with him. She’s sure some assumed but never said anything. She only had one friend that ever came over, because her studies and sports took over her life, but when Alex was over, Papa was Cas. Alex figured it out on her own and called Cas Mr. Winchester when they had gone to the mall once. She had promised not to say anything and Emma, for the first time, had felt torn between being the good child and hurting her Papa. 

Suddenly when her two dads came back from Kansas, things had changed. Daddy was surprising Papa at work. He would be there to pick Emma up but would swing by the music room to watch Papa teach or to steal a kiss - in front of his students and the other teachers. Most kids would have been grossed out by this behavior. Emma loved it. The look of utter happiness on both men’s faces, even the slight color on Papa’s face every time Daddy surprised him with some form of affection in public; was better than getting confirmation that her OTP was canon.

Before long, the mysterious husband to Dean Winchester was a household name. Papa Cas didn’t like the attention that was suddenly thrust on him and Emma, and Daddy did everything he could to make sure their privacy was taken care of. As with most things, as suddenly as Papa Cas and Daddy were the talk of the town, things died down, but Daddy didn’t change his new ways.

He never made a decision about the family without talking to Papa Cas first. They started to do more family trips again, even going back to Kansas to visit Grandma Mary and Grandpa John’s final resting place. Two years ago was the first time Daddy made plans without Papa, but in that case it was needed.

He had surprised Papa with the paperwork for an egg donor and the name of a scientist that could combine both his genetics with Daddy’s. Papa wanted to expand their family and it finally happened. Less than two years ago, a kind woman named Kelly gave birth to Ethan James Novak-Winchester.

The three of them, Emma, Daddy and Papa Cas were head over heels for the smiling baby with light brown hair, blue eyes and freckles. Emma chuckles at the memory of Daddy pouting and saying that at least EJ had Papa’s eyes. 

By EJ’s first birthday his hair and eyes, both started to get darker. The brown getting closer to Papa’s color than Daddy’s and his eyes were a darker blue, a color Emma’s only seen on Papa when he’s upset. But EJ was never upset. He was a happy baby that loved nothing more than being held by his family.

As Emma enters the kitchen, she finds her two dads slow dancing in the kitchen. Papa Cas’ head on Daddy’s shoulder, a soft smile on his face. Daddy’s arms wrapped around Papa’s waist, placing a kiss on Papa’s head. 

“Da!” EJ calls out from Emma’s hip, struggling to get down.

Both men look over at their kids and break apart. “Hey slugger and squirt,” Daddy says crouching down when EJ’s little feet hit the floor.

“We could hear you guys laughing. Naturally EJ wanted to be in on it,” Emma explains as Papa wraps his arm around her shoulder and gives her a gentle squeeze.

“Well I’m glad you're down here. Wanna help with dinner?” Papa asks her.

“But it’s pizza night,” Emma says confused. Normally on Friday nights they order pizza and binge watch TV shows on netflix.

“It is,” Daddy agrees handing a wiggling EJ to Papa. “Cas, suggested we save money for your graduation trip and make pizza as a family.”

“My what now?” Emma asks.

Daddy laughs and pulls up something on his phone. “A birdie told me that you wanted to study the Italian Renaissance and there just happens to be those two guys that you’ve loved from that show in Italy in June.”

“Shut. Up!”

“Utppppp” EJ mimics his sister.

Papa laughs and shushes the little one in his arms. “I mean, you and Alex will have to fly there with your lame dads.”

“Wait? You got a ticket for Alex?” 

Daddy nods and puts his arm around his mini. “We did but promise me you won’t make the same mistake I made. Don’t make her hide.” Emma watches as Daddy looks over at Papa with a mix of regret and love in his eyes. “She might not be as understanding as Cas was.”

“You know?” Emma asks softly, she had intended to come out to her father's differently, but was worried that her father would somehow blame himself. Papa nods and kisses her forehead before excusing both himself and EJ for a diaper change. 

“We do.” Daddy says pulling her in for a hug. “And you know that Cas and I love you no matter who you love, right? And don’t let the assholes at school say you’re just another stereotype, because you’re not.” 

He pulls back to look at Emma and she can feel the sting of tears threatening to fall. “You’re Emma Claire Novak-Winchester. You are the big sister to Ethan James, the best damn ball player I’ve seen in a while and the most compassionate eighteen year old I’ve ever met. Hell you make Uncle Sam seem demonic at that age.”

Emma lets out a watery laugh before hugging her father tight. “I love you, Daddy. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Slugger,” he says holding her close to him and kissing the crown of her head. “You, Cas and EJ are the best things to ever happen to me.”

“As much as I love the chick flick moments initiated by Macho Man Dean, we need to start the pizza and Daddy did promise to feed EJ tonight,” Papa holds EJ up making the sixteen month old go into a fit of giggles. “Sweet potatoes and peas for EJ,” he says in a sing song voice.

Both Emma and Daddy wrinkle their nose then laugh at each others expressions. Emma goes to get the aprons while Daddy gets her brother. “Come on, Cas! He’s a warrior, he doesn’t need rabbit food.”

“I love you, Dean, but our son is a growing child with no known food allergies. He’s going to eat vegetables.”

Daddy sighs and kisses Papa’s cheek. “Fine we’ll discuss this later.”

“Ew.” Emma responds and looks at her brother. “Be glad you don’t understand what Daddy really means.”

This earns a loud laugh from Papa and a sound of indignation from Daddy. EJ coos happily from Daddy’s arms as he tugs on Papa’s shirt sleeve. It may have taken her Daddy a while to get with program but it was this family that made everything feel like home.

 


End file.
